The Talk
by padawanjinx
Summary: Anakin askes Obi-Wan the question all parents and guardians avoid. What's sex?


THE TALK 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Obi-Wan, Anakin, or Amidala, so I make no money off this. 

Takes place after Phantom Menace. Anikin is 11-12 years old. 

"Master?" Anakin asked in a low voice. Obi-Wan was sitting across from him, legs crossed, eyes closed. Anakin leaned over and repeated himself. Obi-Wan remained quiet and motionless. "MASTER!" Anakin repeated a little louder than what he intended. Obi-Wan opened one eye and looked at Anakin with a solemn expression. He was bothered by Anakin's outburst, but his face didn't reveal any emotion. 

"Master, you said I could talk to you about anything and you will always give me straight answers. Will you explain something to me?" Anakin asked, his expression was of uneasiness. His hands fumbled around and he nervously twitched his foot. 

"Yes Ani, you can talk to me about anything, and ask what ever question you want. I will not be angry nor will I punish you for asking the wrong questions." Obi-Wan opened his eyes and met the gaze of Anakin. He could read Anakin's mind and sense his frustration. 

"Well, master," he started, "I was wanting to know....." His voice trailed off and his face contorted around in angst. The question was on the tip of his tongue, so why was it so difficult to say? 

"Come on Ani, out with it. What's bothering you?" Obi-Wan pressed to get answers from his padawan. He was getting impatient, but resorted back to his earlier meditation to calm himself. His face softened and he repeated himself, not wanting to scare his apprentice. He didn't want Anakin thinking he wouldn't honor his word. 

"Well, Master, you know that I left home when I was young and I don't understand alot," Anakin started. He glanced around the room to avoid Obi-Wan's stare. He continued, "My mother told me how the world is and how it works." He bit his lower lip and furrowed his brows, still avoiding his masters face. 

"Anakin, are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess at what it is?" Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms in front of him. He sighed heavily and eyed the nervous youth. 

'OK, here goes nothing', Anakin thought. He looked up at Obi-Wan and blurted out, "What is sex?" 

Obi-Wan's face flushed and he jumped at the question, unsure how to answer. He was hoping that Anakin's mother had given him the facts of life. His face turned bright red and he felt his throat constrict. Anakin needed a direct answer and Obi-Wan had no clue how to address this situation. Thousands of scenarios frantically raced through his mind. He tried to remember how Yoda explained it, but he doubted Anakin would understand Yoda's version. 

"Well, Ani," Obi-Wan stuttered, "Uh, well, let's see, you know the difference between boys and girls?" Obi-Wan's bright red face waited for Anakin's answer. He would have gladly engaged an entire army of the most fiercest warriors instead of answering Anakin's question. 

"Yeah, I know the difference between boys and girls. I just want to know, how do they...." Anakin made a crude gesture and Obi-Wan's crimson face became a deeper color. Anakin was wondering what was causing such a reaction to his master. He had seen Obi-Wan fight bravely and have such control over himself and the force. Now Obi-Wan's face was of total shock and an slight hint of horror. 

"ANAKIN! Enough of that gesture! Where did you learn that?!" Obi-Wan snapped, verbally and mentally. It was bad enough to have to suppress his own desires and wants, but now to contend with a hormonial driven padawan was going to be too much for him. 

"I lived most of my life in the worst spaceport around. I picked up a few things from the smugglers." Anakin stopped and returned his hands to his lap, where their resumed their twisting and nervous fumbles. 

"Well, Anakin, it's like this," Obi-Wan cleared his throat and resumed to explain the best he could. "When a man and woman love each other and are totally committed to one another, they want to show their feelings for each other. Sex is a physical expression of your feelings to that person." 

"How do you know when your ready," Anakin asked, feeling alittle more at ease. He was glad he could say whatever was on his mind. 

"YOUR NOT READY!" Obi-Wan snapped. He didn't mean for it to sound crass, but he was afraid of what was going through Anakin's head. 

"I KNOW THAT!"Anakin snapped back. "But I have been having all these feelings and urges that I don't know how to handle. There are times when my body has a mind of own, and I want to express what it wants to do." 

"Anakin, what you are feeling is normal. Your hormones are starting to kick in." Obi-Wan grinned a little, remembering how his libido was in overdrive at that age. "But they can be dangerous. When you start to feel those feelings, you need to concentrate on your meditation. You need to learn to supress them. YOU control them, not them controlling you." 

"I don't know if I can," Anakin said, his eyes getting wide and sighing heavily. 

"I'll show you the exercises that Yoda and Qui-Gon taught me. You can control your raging hormones, or I'll lock you up until your 40!" Obi-Wan laughed. 

"Yoda explained sex to you?" Anakin asked surprisingly. 

"Yeah, he did. At least he tried to." Obi-Wan quipped. "Actually Qui-Gon is the one that helped me more than Yoda. But don't you say anything. Yoda is wise, but he doesn't know anything about human libidos." 

"Huh?" Anakin asked, "what's a "libido." 

"Oh,..... it's the sex drive. The hormones your feeling. As I recall, Qui-Gon had a time explaining it to me also." Obi-Wan smirked at the memory. How he missed Qui-Gon, especially now. Obi-Wan wished his master was there explaining things to Anakin instead of him. Qui-Gon was much better at it. 

"I can just imagine Yoda trying to explain things to you," Anakin said with a giggle. 

"I can't imagine Yoda young, and having raging hormones." Obi-Wan said, shaking his head and laughing with Anakin. After a few minutes they straightened back up and within a second of looking at each other, they broke into laughter again. Tears streamed down their faces and they held their stomachs. There would only be momentary pauses before the jocularity took over again. Their stomachs and sides hurt from the strain of hysterical laughter mixed with the difficulty of trying to breathe. 

"OK, enough laughing. If Yoda knew what we were talking about, both of us would be in trouble." Obi-Wan said, suppressing more giggles. He took several deep breaths and focused on Anakin. "Is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" 

"I wanted to know how do you know your ready? And what to expect." Anakin stopped laughing and looked at Obi-Wan. He chewed nervously on his lower lip. 

"Ani, when your ready, you'll know. Just make sure that both of you are in love and in a totally monogamous relationship." Obi-Wan said. He stared at Anakin and folded his arms across his chest. 

"A what?" Anakin asked. 

"A relationship between two consenting adults that are in love. Just make sure Amidala feels she is ready, and don't pressure her into anything. When it's time, you both will know." Obi-Wan explained. 

"AMIDALA!? OBI-WAN, HOW CAN YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!?" Anakin jumped. 

"Anakin, watch how you address me. And I see how you two look at each other. It's obvious how you two feel about one another. At least it is to the rest of the galaxy." Obi-Wan grinned and winked at Anakin. 

"How can you say something like that? Don't talk about her in that way!" Anakin became defensive. He eyed Obi-Wan, his face flushing and his thoughts screaming. 

"Anakin, watch what you think, and how you talk to me."Obi-Wan was getting upset at Anakin's actions. "I can sense you two are in love. I just think you don't want to admit it." 

Anakin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and stared off into space. He was fumming at Obi-Wan's words. How could Obi-Wan think about such things about Amidala? Maybe Obi-Wan was right, and he didn't want to admit it to himself, or anyone else for that matter. 

"I'm sorry to have upset you Anakin. Everyone can see the love in your eyes when you two look at each other. " Obi-Wan started. "Every time your around each other, your faces light up, your palms get sweaty, and both of you scream your thoughts." 

"Master,...........Obi-Wan, I really love her. I know I'm probably too young to know what love is, but I'm telling you the truth. I would give my life to protect her, and fight to defend her. I can't bear the thought of her suffering and in pain." Anakin was so sincere and his face reflected a look as if he was about to cry. 

Obi-Wan sensed that Anakin was being truthful, he shuddered at the strong emotions he was projecting. Obi-Wan knew Anakin would do all he said he would and possibly more, if the need ever be. He was amazed how someone so young felt so strongly. He was actually a little jealous of Anakin. He had hoped for that kind of love and dedication from another soul. 

"I know Anakin. Just remember that you two share a special bond. Love is very strong, and sometimes blinding." Obi-Wan smiled. 

"I promise that I will never hurt her or cause her any heartache." Anakin said. 

"I'm glad to hear it Ani, just remember your promise. And when your ready, the two of you will know. Now that's all cleared up, let's continue with today's meditation exercise." Obi-Wan said, crossing his legs once again and resting his hands on his knees. He was proud of himself for handling the situation. He smiled slightly as Anakin resumed his position. They took deep breaths, closed their eyes, and slipped into a deep meditation. 


End file.
